


the world may be ending, but at least you're here with me

by philosprout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, End of the World, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love, Yearning, me too honestly, oikawa is a lovestruck fool, so much fucking yearning, the world is ending and oikawa just wants a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosprout/pseuds/philosprout
Summary: And if the world was ending right now, what would you do?orThe world is ending and Oikawa writes a letter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	the world may be ending, but at least you're here with me

_ It seems silly to think about now. With the due date announced and the world in flames. It seems silly to think about now since the world is already ending. _

_ But I do. And I will. Because the great Oikawa Tooru yields for no one and nothing. _

_ At some point tonight, a meteor will crash into the pacific ocean and everything we’ve ever known and loved will cease to exist. Maybe I'm wasting time by thinking up alternative scenarios in the confines of my bedroom walls. But I've already done all I could think to do today. _

_ After all, with you being thousands of miles away, there wasn’t much I wanted to do on my last day on Earth. _

_ Honestly, it feels like the gods are spitting on us. Don’t you think, Iwa-chan? Maybe they’re jealous that we’ve survived the distance between us. That we’ve continued to bloom in even the worst of conditions. That even as we chase our dreams down different paths, they will both lead us back to the same place. Or rather, the same person. _

_ Of course, they wouldn’t want us to be together in the end. Just one last giant ‘fuck you’ to us. But it’s fine. I can’t bring myself to be mad when all I can think about is how much I miss you. How much I want to be in your arms again. How much I want you to be the last thing I see when our time is up. _

_ But there’s not enough time for us and I refuse to go out with regrets. _

_ So let’s say the world isn’t ending Iwa-chan. Let's say we aren’t an ocean apart and worlds away. Let’s say you love me as much as I love you and we have nothing and everything to lose. It’s just you and I and there isn’t a meteor rushing towards us.  _

_ So I’d just tell you about my day. How I had lunch with my team, fed the local strays, and visited the abuelita at my favorite convenience store. I’d complain about how she scolded me for not eating enough even though I enjoy her nagging because it reminds me of a certain someone. I’d lament about how good the new movie I watched was and then make you watch it with me. And I wouldn’t have to tell you ‘I love you’ because you’d already know. But I’d say it anyway just because I could. _

_ I wish I told you sooner. I wish I could tell you those three stupid words every day until we were old and gray. _

_ I want to love you so much, Hajime. It feels like worlds are colliding inside of me all the time. Supernovas bursting behind my eyelids. Well, what's one more collision then, right? _

_ Still, I don’t know how to say all of this to you Hajime and you won’t pick up your phone so I’m composing this letter in my head instead. I don’t know how else to handle this Hajime. Won’t you please pick up the phone before the world ends? _

_ I just want to hear your voice. I want to listen to you list off all the things you did today and let out all your frustrations with being a med school student to me. Then I can forget what’s happening just above our stratosphere. So please Hajime pl- _

Tooru doesn’t get to finish the letter he’s ‘writing’ when there are three abrupt knocks on his door. Confused and slightly irritated, Tooru swings open the door, ready to scold whoever was interrupting him.

Before he can register just who exactly is in front of him, he’s enveloped in all too familiar arms. And then he’s crying. He’s crying and fisting the back of a shirt and muttering ‘Hajime, Hajime, Hajime’ into the neck of the only person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Hajime does the same. They stand there for what feels like millennia, both too afraid to pull apart and face their impending doom because finally /finally/ they are together again. Suddenly, it doesn’t feel like the world is ending. It feels like it’s being reborn instead and it's starting with Hajime and Tooru.

Tooru says as much and Hajime breathes out a laugh a few centimeters from Tooru’s own growing smile. There are no declarations of love or much words beyond that in general because then Tooru’s mouth is on Hajime’s and that’s enough. They’re enough.

_ ‘Because _ ’ they both think, ‘ _ the world may be ending, but at least you’re here with me.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> switching perspectives at the end ahaha bet ya didn't see that coming


End file.
